Wait, Who Get Harem?
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A series of one-shot from regular to x-overs! Have you ever wonder what it'll be like if this character end up with an harem? Wonder no farther because we're gonna see...Wait, who get a harem! This character? With these characters! WHAT! Warning: Most chapters may contain lemons or not.


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest stories, Wait, Who Get Harem? A mixed of non-smut and smut series of one-shot from one series to crossover!**

 **Surprise! I come with a gift, (A LAST story of bunch), and bearer of news, plus one LAST WARNING for a certain individuals/group so don't skim/skip them because they are very important!**

 **Let's start with good news first!**

 **First: My channel seems to be doing pretty decent with few videos out. It's so-so, not good but also not bad, just decent. It's just mostly education videos for signs and deaf culture, I mean I find it pretty easy since there's not really a lot of active deaf channels lately…That's your hint, by the way! But that don't mean I'm going to end hiatus any time sooner because I need to add more videos and try to get a solid decent base first, if I'm lucky, and don't forget about the fact that I'm still working with my friend on his game.**

 **Second: It's pretty oblivious that we get new stories and a couple updates but guess what? All stories will get a 'book cover'! That's right, you hear me! Book Cover! I even don't have to pay for it because a good friend of mine from college is doing it for free. Long story short, I 'sold' some ideas/suggestions to him for his cartoon channel and he want to give me credit for the ideas but I said no thank, but will you draw me some fanarts for free? He said sure. He don't know that I'm planning to use the fanarts as book cover and he also have no complete idea that some of my ideas/suggestions are from my fanfic stories…Shh, that's our secret. When will we see the book cover? Not right away because it'll take a lot of time, of course, but I will put them up as soon as I get it from him when he get some free time.**

 **Okay, that's all good news I have on me…Now here's the bad news…**

 **The new stories you see right now are the LAST/FINAL new stories from me. That's right! These are the final stories you will receive from me! Once the non-smut/lemon stories are completed, I'm done! Done! The lemon stories will be update sporadically from now onward…**

 **I'm really sorry about that. The truth is that at the beginning when I wrote my first story, I thought I would make many stories because I have so many ideas that some was so unique or very rare but as the time went by, this place have take some toll on me in several forms. While I encountered a lot of good denizens/people here who have enjoying my stories and I'm really thankful that they have been very understanding and support me in everything, I also have encountered some worst denizens/spammers who have getting on my nerves from time to time and very few was really low…Very low enough to attempt to bash me for refusing to take their stories requests/challenge after I politely refuse and point out that I don't do them as I have stated in my profile, that did happened a couple time but not often but what happen often is the spammers…You have no idea how many time I have thought about quitting on it, like just get up and go away but what keep me going was because of you all good denizens, you all were so good to me and I really don't want to let you down until I completed the stories with plot. If you all wonder that the worst denizens/spammers have something do with my decision, no…Well, they have a little part to that but no, not at all. What truly make me decide to make these decisions? Life is very short and I haven't done much with it, I mean, I spend several years just writing chapter after chapter, doing nothing and taking few very short breaks until this year. I want to find a real job, I want to find a girlfriend, I want to start a family, I want to travel around the world, I want to do something and so on, I want to live my life the way I always dream it to be…Plus, I have lost enough friends and family members to afterlife so I better get out of this writing race and make a lot of memories with them as much as possible as I can while making myself a better person instead of moping around in my safe bubble place. It's time for me to take a risk and do something different.**

 **Don't worry, my decision does not mean that I will stop writing current stories…Plus, the mass update won't be changed at all…What will be change is that I will write all chapters for one to few more stories then update them as soon as it's completed, which completed a story in one go but it'll be extremely slow, depending on the process. Lemon stories will be update sporadically whenever a mood hit me, I mean, a lemon chapter take a lot of time to think about and make it realistic…Plus, I'm not really into these kind of stories lately…It's kinda like when you watch enough porn and be bored with it, you know this kinda feeling?**

 **Anyway…Long story short, I need to live my life before it's too late and I don't want any regrets. There will be mass update in future, one or more stories with plots will be completed in one go per update and lemon stories will update sporadically from now onward.**

 **That's all bad news I have right now…One more thing before we get everything out of the way…That is mostly aimed at the 'update' spammer(s) and I won't say what story I'm talking about, only the spammers know since they kept asking for this story to be updated all the time but I suggest everyone to read it so you can see my explanation and it will really affect a certain story. Head up, I'm really sorry for heavy cursing. I also put the last warning up on my profile.**

 **PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SERIOUS WARNING AND THAT IS REALLY A LAST WARNING!**

 **Okay, it really makes me so furious and I'm not really an easy person to get pissed off but I'm really so fucking pissed off! While some of you are familiar with my problem with 'update' spammer, what you all don't know is that someone…or a group, I'm not sure but I think it's same person…have been fucking spamming recently updated stories, asking me to update a certain fucking story over and over every fucking single day! I bet some of you will go, 'Oh, it's just one spam a day, that's nothing…Just delete it like usual'. NO! this spammer did it more than once! The first two weeks, this guy spam the updated stories one time every damn day then on Sat and Sun, the spammer spam TEN TIMES on BOTH DAY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND! Like I have said before, I have to stop and deleted them, which DELAY the process like I FUCKING SAID! You think someone would take this hint after seeing that I deleted them? Well, this guy don't! I can see this person on other side go, 'Oh, it don't get through, maybe I will increase it up to two time, maybe he'll see it'. The spams went up from one a day to more than one a fucking day, begging for this certain story to be update! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! Sometime I accidently deleted some guest reviews because of this DAMN SPAMS! DON'T YOU SPAMMERS FUCKING READ THE AN AND MY PROFILE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FUCKING WITH ME WITH THIS 'UPDATE A CERTAIN STORY' SPAM, I'M GONNA FUCK WITH YOU BACK!**

 **IF YOU KEEP IT UP, ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS CERTAIN STORY…GUESS WHAT? I'LL REMOVE IT! YES! I WILL FUCKING REMOVE THIS CERTAIN STORY AND I MEAN IT!**

 **Spam me for this damn certain story and I will remove it! YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT WANT TO TEST ME! I will remove it temporary! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!**

 **Last warning done.**

 **In this story, it will ranging from anime to TV and there will be crossovers. Almost everything won't have any follow-up chapters, just few but it depend on certain series. It's all about a random guy get harem and most of time, it will be a guy that make you go 'WTF, this guy?!' and 'Really, these people with this character?!'**

 **To make it more interesting, there will be a lot of 'what if this character is…' chapters! For example…Again, it's just an example that come right off my head…For example, what if this character is dere…What if this character is young or older…What if…You know the usual.**

 **Why I decide to make this story? There are two reasons why I make it…One, have you ever wonder what if a certain character end up with harem then you decide to look them up on fanfic, only to be disappointed when you find out that they don't have a single story or have been placed as an background/supporting character who never get a girl? That have happened to me few times when I decide to look around for one of my favorite characters and well…Nothing!**

 **Second…To troll some people who have been complaining to me about too many harem stories. Yeah, I'm a bad person.**

 **What else to expect from this story? Well, pretty a lot of contents. While there are some contents, it will be mixed with non-smut and smut chapters…Meaning there are chapters that have no lemon, just focusing on relationship and etc. At same time, there will be some chapters that just go straight to lemon. It's mixed so you never know what to get.**

 **To let you all know that the first few chapters will be started with my favorite characters (Some will surprise you or not)…But we just have one chapter for now because of repeal.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of WWGH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Total Drama: Chef**

* * *

"Ah, I really deserve this sweet vacation." Chef carries his folding chair and blanket onto a beach in his swim pant, "No Chris, no annoying maggots, just me and coconut drink on a Hawaiian beach." He opens the chair up then takes his seat, kicking his sandals off as he crossed his arms behind his back with a blissful sigh. A moment later, a volleyball land near him as it roll up to him and the cooker pick it up.

"Hey, can I please have it back?" The cooker turned around to the voice, only to pause at sight of Lindsay in her bikini. She look up to him with a beaming smile before she tilt her head at him puzzlingly, "Oh, hey, have we meet before?"

"…Aw, hell no…" Chef sighed under his breath as he tossed the ball back to her annoyingly, "Yes, we met before. It's me, Chef." A blank stare, "…The guy who cooks you shit foods? On Total Drama Island? Action? World Tour and shit?"

"…Oh, yeah." Lindsay nodded for a moment until she glance up at him curiously, "…Are we doing another season here?" She looked over her shoulder, "Since most girls are here. Is it gonna be Total Drama Girls?"

"…Say what?" The cooker looked up behind her to see a large group of girls and they were staring at him stunned. "…OH, HELL NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WE'RE TRICKED TO COME HERE FOR ANOTHER DAMN SEASON! ON MY VACATION!"

"PLEASE DON'T TELL US CHRIS' HERE!" Leshawna looked around frantically with everyone else as if Chris would pop up out of nowhere to ambush them with another season but nothing have happen after few good minutes.

"…Okay, it doesn't look like we're doing another damn season." Chef slowly turns back to the group with a glare, "But it don't explain why you all are here in one same place…" He gestured at the beach, "And happens to be at same beach…"

"Well, Zoey decide to have a summer trip with the girls, minus Sugar, Sierra, Staci and Scarlett because they're so annoying and one nearly kill some people." Gwen spoke up, "We also don't invite Eva because she hold grudge against us for some reason…Bridgette can't come because she's on some kind of surfing trip around the world…" She glanced him up and down with hands on her hip, "What about you?"

"Vacation." Chef grunted, "I'm on vacation to unwind and get away from the whole drama shit…" He rubbed his face annoyingly, "But they end up following me to here."

"I'll say the same thing back at you." Heather crossed her arms.

"Hey, hey, it's just pure coincidence." Jasmine step in with her hands up to prevent a possible fight, "Why can't we just get along and stay out of each other?"

"Fine with me." Both cooker and queen bee huffed with crossed arms before Chef point at his spot, "I'm gonna stay over there and get my damn sunbath and coconut drink!"

"And we're gonna play over there so don't you go perving on us!" The queen bee grumbled.

"Pfft, you wish." The cooker rolled his eyes with a scoff, "You all have no appeal."

"…" Heather and several female's eyebrows twitched at his response.

* * *

Chef whistle a cheerful tune as he walk down a hotel hallway, it was a good day…Beside the fact that he run into the girls but it's just one time thing and he don't think he'll see them again until Chris decide to have another season. "I can't wait to sleep in a first-class bed tonight." He smirked to himself as he reach his door and he was about to slide his key card in until he notice something out of the corner of his eyes. He slowly look up to see the group of girls, once again staring at him stunned as they stand at their own doors. "…Please…Please tell me you're visiting someone else and that you're staying at other hotel." He begged.

"…We wish." Courtney muttered.

"…Fuck me sideway…" Chef hit his forehead on door.

"Is that an offer?" Izzy teased him from other side of the hallway with a sly smirk and the cooker simply shoots her a dirty look.

"Ooh, Chef!" Lindsay bounced on her heel as a idea occurred to her, "You should totally join us for brunch tomorrow since we're staying at same hotel." Several girls look at her shocked.

"No, I don't wanna." The cooker grumbled.

"Aw, why not?" The bombshell asked sadly with doe eyes.

"Because I'm on vacation and it's NO-DRAMA vacation." Chef grumbled.

"I-I don't understand." Lindsay sniffled, "You don't want to have brunch with us because of that?"

"Ye…" The cooker glanced down at the sniffling girl for a moment as she seem like that she will brawl out any moment before he throw his hands up, "Fine, I'm coming! Quitting crying!"

"Ooh, yay!" Lindsay clapped her hands excitingly before she suddenly hug his arm as the girls stared at them shockingly, "We'll gonna have a lot of fun!"

"G-G-Get off me." Chef pried her off his arm as he feel her breasts pushing up against his skin, "If I do that, you're not gonna bother me the whole time after brunch?" Lindsay nod happily, "…Ugh, night." Chef stomped inside his room with a grumble.

"…Lindsay, what the hell?" Gwen looked at her, "Why did you invite him to brunch?!"

"Because I like him." Lindsay smiled at her innocently.

"…Um, like as in…?" Samey muttered.

"Like-like." The smiling bombshell giggled as she skip to her room, "I think he's handsome and so totally tough."

"…But aren't he too old?" Jo muttered.

"Mmm, he doesn't look too old." Lindsay shook her head, "He look sexy and so mature." She giggle as she enter her room and several girls exchange a glance.

"…Look like she wants to make someone Daddy." Leshawna muttered flatly.

* * *

"…I fucking can't believe it…" Chef rubbed his forehead in disbelief, it have been nearly two months and somehow…SOMEHOW…He end up getting an harem and they happen to be the Total Drama girls! At first, he decide to hang out with them because he can't turn Lindsay's puppy eyes down and for some reason, they fall for him in several different ways from normal chat to help them out in some situation. After a month, they suddenly confessing their feeling to him…Almost at same time and they ALL SOMEHOW agreed to share him…He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Seriously…" He don't know if he's glad that it's not the whole female cast or not…Ugh, it really don't make any sense!

"What's the matter, Chef?" He glanced at his right side to see Lindsay stroking his arm with tilted head while everyone else was watching movie in his hotel room for a conjoined date.

"Nothing, just…" The cooker grunted, "I still can't believe I have a harem…A fucking harem."

"Oh, believe it." Amy snorted in front of him, leaning against his left leg with bored expression. The movie was too boring in her taste. Her new boyfriend just rolls his eyes with a quiet grunt and there was few minutes of silence until someone break it.

"Chef, wanna have some fun?" Izzy turned her head to him with a wide grin, "Let's fuck around." Nearly everyone suddenly pull a double-take at her with widened eyes.

"Say what?" Chef stammered.

"You hear me, let's screw around." The crazy girl giggled at gaping cooker, "And if you wanna, we can give everyone here a show! Let them watch you pounding me with your huge cock!"

"I-Izzy, don't say that!" Sky blushed at the giggling crazy girl.

"A-A-And it's not like he have a huge cock, that's kinda stereotype…" Heather blushed with crossed arms.

"H-H-H-Hey, hey, stop talking about my…" Chef held his hands up embarrassingly and before he know it, a pair of hands fumble around with his pant and he feel someone whip his flaccid member out to the world.

"Oh, he does have big one." Lindsay smiled at the gaping girls innocently while fondling around with Chef's member, causing it to erected fully.

"…I stand corrected…" The blushing queen bee can't adjust her glance away from Chef's larger cock.

"Since Lindsay gets her hands on his first, she has first dib." Izzy giggled.

"Oh, yay!" The bombshell smiled beamingly, "I know how to make him feel good." She suddenly sandwich his cock with her large breasts, kneading in random fashion and her mouth suddenly latch onto the head of his cock, sucking it lightly. Chef was too stunned to make any reaction and he didn't do anything to stop it as Izzy suddenly press her lip onto his lip then shoving her tongue down his throat, making out with him right away.

"O-O-Oh, um, I-I think we better left…" Samey stare at them with red face.

"Go ahead, more for me…" The crazy girl lick her lip.

"I can't believe I'm saying that but I'm gonna stay and get some of that." Leshawna muttered as most blushing girls silently agreed with her and the other who was thinking about leaving decides to change their mind.

"Don't expect me to do girl on girl stuff." Anne Maria muttered as she strip down and start to masturbating to get herself in mood because there's a good chance it'll take a while until she get her turn with their boyfriend.

"Fine with me, I'm not really into these shits." Heather shrugged her shoulders and most girls have similar thoughts.

'H-H-How did we go from a movie date to that?! Should I say or do something?' Chef moans out inside Izzy's mouth as soon as Lindsay starts to bob her head at modest speed, 'Ah, fuck it! I'm going with it!' Having making up his mind, Chef place his right hand on top of Lindsay's head, pushing it down to make her take his cock in deeper with moans and his another hand slip inside Izzy's lower mouth with few fumbles, fingering the moaning crazy girl at equal speed of Lindsay's blowjob. It went on for a little while until the cooker suddenly release his seed inside Lindsay's mouth and the bombshell lap it all up then Chef gently push Izzy off him. He pick Lindsay up, turning her around so her rear face him and he slowly insert his cock into her maidenhood.

"Ch…" Lindsay moan out happily as she feel his cock fill her out and her lover start to thrusting his hip forward against her rear, his right hand grope one of her swaying breasts with another hand on her hip to hold her in place. The moaning bombshell place her left arm around Chef's neck and her moans become louder as the cooker increase the thrusting speed without any warning.

"H-How is that thing not ripping her in half?" Dakota stared at the fucking couple with deep blush, she can't figure out how it is possible to take a cock like Chef's inside and it appear that he wasn't able to fit the whole length of his cock in Lindsay's maidenhood.

"I'm little concerned for Dawn and Ella." Jasmine muttered to herself but the said girls don't appear to be worried, losing themselves in pleasure.

Chef feel a familiar pressure within his cock and he try to hold it back a bit longer until he feel some wet lip on his balls before he glance down to see Izzy playing around with his family jewelries as if she know that he was getting too close. He was about to pull out but Lindsay grab onto his hip, holding him in as if she don't want him to exit her and without any warning, the cooker ejaculate a load out inside the bombshell's inner cavern and some fluids drip down across part of his shift. He barely have any time to make reaction as Izzy suddenly pull the moaning bombshell off Chef then jump onto him, shoving her groin against his and eagerly take his cock in one swift move. The cooker nearly yelps out, holding her up by her buttocks as she wraps her legs around him.

"My turn!" Izzy suddenly buck her hip wildly and without thinking it first, Chef just thrust upward into her at equal speed while he stands up. Several girls blush at the sight and some wonder if they can do the same position like that one. "Go hard!" She moan out happily and she scream out in pleasure as her lover obey her by pumping faster, groping her buttocks roughly. It really don't take them long enough until they hit their climax together as Chef's fluids flow out onto the floor in small puddle from Izzy's maidenhood.

"I'm next." Courtney pry Izzy off Chef.

"But I'm not finished!" Izzy pouted, "I want to do more!"

"Too bad, it's one cumshot each from now on." Courtney bend over to present her rear to Chef, "We agreed on that just few minutes ago. You should have thought that before you cut Lindsay's turn short with one cumshot…" She suddenly squealed out as Chef thrust into her right away and her knees nearly buck out, she should have fall over if it wasn't for Chef's hands holding her hips up. "F-F-Fuck…You're too big…" She moan out lewdly as the cooker pound into her furiously and her hands toy around with her swaying breasts to rise her pleasure meter. After about three minutes of hard rapid thrusts, the cooker shoots his load out inside her with moans then he drop the panting CIT. "O-O-Oh, come on! I didn't reach…" She moaned out.

"Too bad, one per cumshot." Chef smirked at the groaning CIT, she will get her turn as soon as he comes inside the last girl and she will make sure of it.

"Do me next, I'm ready!" Chef turned to see Sadie sitting on table, lifting her legs up and the cooker decide to give her a turn since she was close to him. He slowly push his cock into her lower mouth as he grab her left ankle to hold it up and he start to thrust inside at his own pace. "I-I can't believe Chef is fucking me." Sadie moaned crazily as her lover increase the thrusting speed and her free leg wrap itself around him, tightening its grip on him as if she doesn't want him to pull out. The table groans under their shifting weight as the cooker pound into the moaning chubby girl and without a warning, he ejaculate inside her as she climaxed at same time.

The cooker glance at a certain group as an idea comes to him, "You three line up, get on your knees and hands." He looked at Beth, Katie and Anne Maria.

"Who's first?" Anne Maria asked curiously as she get on her fours between Beth and Katie.

"You." Chef slapped the Jersey girl's rear before he insert his member into her lower mouth with a rapid thrusts and both of his fingers slide inside Beth and Katie's maidenhood, fingering them at equal speed of his thrusts as the girls moan under his actions. He bend his knees slightly so he can thrust deeper into the moaning Jersey girl as her buttock slap against his groin and after few mniutes, he blow his load inside her then he quickly pull out and…

"Eek!" Beth suddenly find herself yanking up onto Anne Maria's back and an loud moan escape her lip as Chef enter her maidenhood with rapid hard thrusts without a pause. He immediately come inside her after a good minute and the cooker toss Katie on top of them, immediately pound into her maidenhood as the girls moan under their swaying bodies. Again, he empty his load out inside the tanned girl and when he pull out, his fluid flow out all over their groins like an waterfall. He cast his eyes upon a next girl and he was about to come up to her with intent to fuck her but…

"Hold on, I ain't gonna stick any dirty dick in my pussy." Leshawna halt Chef in his trail as she get down on her knees and start to suck him off with few licks. When she finished cleaning him up, Chef pull her up to her feet then he grab her thighs before he lift her up, causing her to hold onto his neck. The sassy girl gasp out as her lover squeeze her rear firmly, his cock slowly enter her lower mouth and she wrap her legs around him. "G-Go easy on me."

"Oh, girl, I don't go easy." Chef smirked before he suddenly smash her hip against his thrusting groin at high speed.

"OH, FUCK!" Leshawna cried out with moans as the member thrust within her inner cavern and her moans become louder as soon as the cooker suddenly latch his mouth onto her breasts, sucking them greedily with few light bites. "Y-Yo, you better not cum inside. P-P-Pull out when you feel it…" She hissed in pleasure, she don't want to get knock up so early. Their action went on for a bit while until Chef suddenly drop her on sofa and he stroke his member furiously before he shot his seed all over the sassy girl's body and some land on her face. "…Should have tell you not to jizz all over me." Leshawna grumbled quietly with heavy pants as the smirking cooker glance at his next lover.

"Don't you dare hold back and do it rough." Jo present herself to him in doggy style.

"Gladly!" Chef insert his cock in with a hard thrust then he immediately hammer her as he grab her breasts roughly and Jo's arms give out after a couple minutes. He adjust his position until he was jackhammering her while fondling her body with rough treatment as the jockette moan out in pleasure. Chef's cock dig inside deeper then he fill her inner canal up with his fluids and he slowly pull out as the moaning jockette drop on the floor. A voice catch his attention…

"Chef, may I be next?" Chef glance down to see Dawn lie on her back with spreading legs.

"Yup." The cooker mount her in missionary position and they moan out together as his cock wiggle into her tight maidenhood. He start to thrusting rapidly, moan softly at the feeling of her walls tighten around his sliding cock as his body pin Dawn down, the moaning petite girl can barely put her legs pass his waist and she end up licking his torso. The cooker notice that Ella was masturbating closer to them and he suddenly grab the princess wannabe by her ankle, dragging her toward them before he suddenly shove his tongue into Ella's lower mouth, immediately eating her out while fucking Dawn under him.

"A-A-Ah, Chef!" Ella clenched her hands on his head with her tongue hanging out and it only last for a couple minutes before the cooker ejaculate inside Dawn then he swiftly remove himself from the moaning petite girl. Ella barely react when Chef stood up as he hold her upside down in air, smashing her groin against his groin and she cried out in pleasure as her lover's cock enter her in one move, thrusting furiously. "C-C-C-Ch…" Ella arched her back out closer to the floor with dangling arms, losing her mind as Chef have his way with her and she barely notice that she reach her climax a minute before Chef pour an massive load out inside her inner cavern.

'Who will I do next?' Chef remove himself from Ella as the moaning girl land on another sofa and his eyes land on a certain girl, a wicked idea pop into his head. "Heather, open your mouth and clean me."

"Fine…" Heather scoff and before she know it, her lover suddenly fuck her mouth with his hands holding her place. She did nothing to stop him as Chef has his way with her mouth and she seems to enjoy it, fingering herself. About a minute later, Chef quickly pull it out of her mouth then shot some fluids all over her face and Heather was suddenly flip on her side with her left leg lifting high up in air as the cooker swiftly enter her maidenhood with rocking hip. This time, he push his member almost all way in and the moaning queen bee nearly lost her mind over it as it went on for a good amount of time until her lover empty an massive load out inside her then he pull out to jizz all over her body.

"Whoa, you kinda went to town with h…" Zoey muttered before she squeal out as Chef suddenly enter her lower mouth from behind in stand position, immediately pound right away. The moaning indie girl's toes barely touch the floor while her arms were holding back by his hands as her body bouncing up and down by Chef's thrusting member and she shiver in excitation as her lover's lip caress her neck with several kisses. It don't take long enough until Chef blow his load out into her lower mouth with few thrusts.

Chef release the moaning indie girl from his grip as she topple over onto a sofa with her cum-strained rear up and the cooker turn around to Amy, Samey, Dakota before he hold his cum-strained cock out to them. "Lick it clean, girls." He smirked and Amy was first to kneel in front of his cock, sucking the head with twirling tongue then her twin and Dakota join her at sides and they both lick the side of his shift at their paces. Several moments later, Dakota suddenly push her breasts against it and the twins decide to copy her action with their breasts, kneading and stroke his cock in process while they kept licking. "O-O-Oh, fuck…" Chef grunted out in pleasure under the mushing breasts and his hip unknowingly thrust slightly.

"Hey, lie down." Amy stopped her action and the cooker take a step back then lie down on his back before the evil twin mount him in cowgirl position, slowly rock her hip as the cock enter her maidenhood right away. Her lover take hold of her bouncing hip as he start to thrust upward into her and Dakota lie behind them to lick and suck his sack, giving the cooker some pleasure. Amy has somehow not notice that her sister, Samey, sit on Chef's face with moans as their lover eat her out. The thrusting speed increase after few moments and the evil twin can feel herself reaching her climax, she try to hold it back in attempt to last longer but it was in vain as she cry out in pleasure as soon as she hit her climax together with Chef.

"Scoot over." Dakota barely give Amy any time to react as the rich girl nudge her off forward to take Amy's place, immediately bounce her hip right away with moans and the moaning evil twin rest on Chef's chest. The moaning rich girl attempt to take the whole length in by lower herself but it was in vain and she push it out of her head, due to pure pleasure she receive from Chef's furious thrusts. It went on for a bit while until Dakota hit her climax as the cooker come inside her and at same time, Samey climax all over their lover's face with a pleasured cry.

Before the girls know it, Chef suddenly flip them over and Samey end up lying on top of her twin while Amy lie on Dakota with Chef over them. The cooker pin Samey down with one hand on her hip and another hand holding one of her leg up as he shove his cock into her maidenhood with a rapid hard thrusts. Samey scream out in pleasure as her lover have his way with her and her body grind against Amy's chest, the three bodies rub up against each other under Chef's rough treatment. It only last for a couple minutes until Chef release his seed inside the moaning good twin and he slowly pull out from her before he decide to take the next person near him.

"Jasmine, sit on me." Chef sat on a chair and the giant girl eagerly sits on him in reverse cowgirl position, moaning as their groins met together then she start to bounce on him, slow at first until Chef force her to go faster with his hands on her hip.

"C-C-Chef…" Jasmine moaned out as their hips bucking wildly and a squeal escape her lip as soon as her lover lift her legs up by the back of her knees, causing her to take his hard-thrusting member in deeper. Without a warning, he comes inside her and then he slips his cock out to ejaculate some remaining fluids all over her stomach. Chef pushes her aside gently and she lies on the floor with heavy pants.

'Two more to go…' Chef glanced between Sky, who was lying flat on her chest with eager look, and Gwen, who was still fingering herself, then he decide to do Sky first. He hovers above her, slowly enter her lower mouth then start to bounce on her back with few grunts. 'I better remember to do her later.' He recalling her being flexible and if he would, he'll do her all day when they're alone…If she want to. In a short time, he release his seed inside her with moans as his groin bounce onto her buttocks few more times before he pull out and he turn to the final girl.

"Oh, finally!" Gwen muttered as Chef kneels behind her doggy style and she moan out as soon as the cooker enter her maidenhood. "F-Fuck me faster and rough! I've been waiting too long!"

"I know." Chef smirked and he immediately buck his hips wildly as he hold the moaning goth girl's hip in place, their pleasure grow higher when she grind her hip against his thrusting cock. About few minutes, Gwen's arms give out and she slump down before she scream out in pleasure as her lover suddenly hammer within her inner cavern by adjusting his position until his hip was right above her rear with his weight smashing downward on her. The moaning goth girl's legs lash out with few empty kick as she hit her climax together with Chef after few rounds and it went on and on for few more minutes until…

"Chef, give this poor girl a break and fuck us." Chef glance over his shoulders to see most of his lovers lining up, leaning their hands against the wall with their rear outstretching and the cooker grinned lewdly. He pull out from Gwen as she moan feebly and he quickly shove his cock into a random girl, resuming the lovemaking between him and his harem while the goth girl shakily join the line with few stumbles. It continue on into the night and next few days.

* * *

Chef roll his eyes as he listen to Chris on other side of line with a phone before he speak up, "Listen, Chris, I gotta tell you. The idea of having season with all cast and Racers sound fucking suck…Come on, man, you gotta listen to me! Remember this time I told you not to go through with musical season but you did and what happen? You tell me what happened? The rating went down hard!" He rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, back to the drawing board…And don't fucking call me again!" The cooker hang up with a smash, "Fucking idiot, three years and he still can't let it go!"

"Because it was the only one thing that give him a lot of money and you know Chris." Courtney replied as Chef grunt out with a small nod, she have a noticeable bump around her stomach. The CIT glance down to Leshawna in her birthday suit as the said sassy girl deep-throating Chef's cock on her knees, "I can't believe that you keep poker face up the whole time on phone while she suck you off."

"Really, not after few first calls?" Gwen snorted, sitting at dinner table with the rest as they either eat their supper or watch the sassy girl taking the whole length inside her mouth with moans. The CIT shrug her shoulders at the goth girl uncaringly and she turn back to Chef.

"So, when will you fuck me?" The CIT purred.

"You're eight months in!" Chef shoot her a exhausted look, "Just wait a little longer."

"So?" Courtney replied, "We still can do anal."

"Oh, come on…" The cooker exhaled out, 'Again, how in the world did I end up with a harem?!'

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of WWGH! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Chef happens to be one of my favorite characters and I honestly haven't seen any pairing between him and any TD girls so…**

 **Who will be next to get an harem? Will it be huge or small? Will it be an crossover or not? Who know? Let's find out next time…Hopefully…**

 **Now I'm going back on hiatus for good, meaning I won't be able to reply back sooner and the update will be extremely slow. Again, there will be a mass update in future but it's only for complete stories and it depend on what stories it is…So…Yeah…I just updated profile for few new infos so just check them out.**

 **See you all in about a year or more than that, give or take.**

 **Reminder: Please see the last warning and news in profile.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
